skrivevaerkstedfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Scarlett (Fie)
Lidt random fakta: thumb|Scarlett Eline Lee Vail Ambidexteral lvl 100 konkurrencemenneske Forelsket i Alexander Panseksuel Sammen med Oskar til en fest, da hun var fuld – mistet mødom Lidt random fakta:' ' Scarlett Eline Lee Vail Ambidexteral ”level 100 konkurrencemenneske” siger folk. Forelsket i Alexander Panseksuel Sammen med Oskar til en fest, da hun var fuld – mistet mødom Ser kun ting fra hendes egen vinkel. Filosoferer meget, men tænker ikke på andre som mennesker der har behov. Citater: ''' ”er der et synonym for synonym ?” ”grow with me or get left behind” “Google before you post” “jeg elsker sig… som ven, altså” ”ja det er blåt! Og hvad så?” '''Identitet Navn: Scarlett Eline Lee Vail (fødselsnavn: '''Fie Eline Vail) '''Kælenavn: Pinecone Jobstatus: Har ikke noget arbejde. Scarlett gider ikke at arbejde. Hun mener ikke at hun har brug for det, fordi hendes forældre er meget velhavende. Hun nyder livet og vælger altid den vej hun bedst kan lide. Hun kan ikke se en grund til at arbejde, hvis hun ikke vil. Civilstatus: single. Mange af drengene på skolen synes hun er rigtig `sød´, og har et godt øje til hende. Men der er ingen der vil starte noget seriøst med hende, fordi man ikke kan regne 100% med hende. Som sagt, hun tager alle valg ud fra hvad hun selv synes, og reflekterer ikke, eller prøver at sætte sig ind i andres situationer. Og så ved de fleste godt at hun har de vildeste følelser for Alexander. Der er ingen der taler om det, men alle kan se hvordan Scarlett kigger på hende. Alder: 16 – blev født d. 6. december 2000 Forældres navn og situation: Calvin og Martine. Calvin: 'Begge forældre har et rigtig sundt forhold til Scarlett, men Calvin taler lidt bedre med hende end Martine gør. Scarlett havde ikke så mange venner i børnehaven og folkeskolen, så De eneste der kunne tale med hende var hendes forældre. Scarlett isolerede sig for alle, da hun var lille, på nær hendes forældre. Scarlett synes ikke at Calvin er pinlig, hun taler til ham som om han er en af hendes gode veninder. Hun er ikke klar over at hun har et anderledes forhold til sine forældre end andre teenagere. Noget som Calvin er eksistensen af hendes tatovering, det ved Martine ikke. - Der ville ikke være nogen problemer hvis hendes mor fandt ud af det, men Scarlett vil gerne kun have at meget få mennesker ved at hun har en tatovering. Hun føler sig mere speciel og hemmelighedsfuld. (hvilket hun elsker). '''Martine: '''Mener at det er helt okay, og ser ikke noget problem med ”en anden pige i huset” som hun siger. Hun elsker Scarlett, men savner også Fie meget. ”I er to forskellige individer” siger hun tit. Martine kan spørge Scarlett om næsten alt, og Scarlett svarer ærligt på næsten alle spørgsmål. Martine mener at det er Scarletts eget liv, og hun må være alle de personer hun vil, ”så lange du ikke laver om på andre mennesker” siger hun. Martine er også selv meget åben overfor Scarlett, og fortæller om da hun selv var teenager. Hun giver hende gode råd med veninderne, snakker om drenge, alkohol, stoffer osv. ”lyver du nogensinde for mig Scarlett?” ”ja” svarer Scarlett ærligt. '(Ja calm down! Martine er mig. Calvin er en mega hot youtuber) Fødselsby: Utah USA – hvor hendes far oprindeligt kommer fra. Nuværende by:' Hjortelund, Danmark' Yndlingsmad: Cup Noodles, Energidrik. – hendes eneste føde (bortset fra aftensmad). Hendes madpakke i skolen består af Cup Noodles og en Energidrik. Udseende Hårfarve: Blå ''= Glad, energisk. ''Sort = sur, trist, syg, dårligt humør, irriteret, stresset, (alt det man vil forbinde med negativt) (Normal hårfarve) Askebrunt'' = noget er helt galt- ikke sket endnu.'' Øjenfarve: Brun Hudfarve: Hvid Hvad'' lægger man mærke' til ved karakterens udseende: '''Dybe brune øjne. Meget lav (164). Fleeky eyeliner og meget make up. Emo. Blå hår, der `lyser op´. Udvalg af flade sko, og højhælede støvler med spænder. Halvbuskede øjenbryn. Små læber. Ar'' eller modermærker:' '''Scarlett fik en tatovering, på siden af venstre skylder, da hun, i 1.G., var ude med hendes bedste veninde Karen. De havde ikke drukket specielt meget, eller var påvirket af noget, da Scarlett gik ned i Jensen Tatoos og fik en tatovering af to pile. De eneste der ved at tatoveringen findes er: Karen, Calvin, Alexander og Oskar. Symboliserer: De to pile symboliserer Scarlett og Fies to verdener, der er adskilt, smelter sammen, og adskilles igen. Det er kun Karen der ved hvad det symboliserer. Andet ' ' Din'' karakters' hemmelighed: '''Scarlett prøver at skule sig fra sin fortid som kedelige, kloge, mobbede Fie. Næsten alle ved det, men det er ikke en nyhed mere. Hun hader når folk taler om Fie, og kan godt mærke at hendes mor savner hende lidt, selvom hun ikke siger det. Need:'Scarlett har brug for to sags venner:' 1. Den slags ven der ved hvor grænserne er, og kan fortælle Scarlett hvad `rigtigt´ og `forkert´ er. En ven der kan tale hende til fornuft, forstå hende, og snakke med hende om problemer. 2. En energisk ven, hvor kun fantasien sætter grænser. En ven, ligesom Scarlett, der ikke kan sidde ned i lang tid. En lidt halvdum person der kan sætte liv i festen, og puste til gløderne i den kedelige hverdag. En ven der kan drikke sig skide fuld, uden at frygte noget. En vild person der er lig Scarlett, og kan have det sjovt og være ironisk. 'Want: ALEXANDER! Scarlett har altid ville kunne flyve, læse tanker, teleportere sig, blive usynlig osv... hun ønsker sig en bog hvor alt ting står. Alle spørgsmål bliver besvaret. En lille enkel lommebog, med kapitler, hvor man kan få svaret på alt. Læs også: Tanker. '''Scarlett vil gerne stoppe tide. Lade ære med at blive ældre. Hun vil blive på Hjortelund Gymnasium, og blive hos hendes forældre, uden at blive ældre. Hun vil ikke ud i det hårde samfund, flytte hjemmefra, arbejde, betale skat, få børn osv… '''Kærlighedsliv:'der er ikke så meget at sige. Det kan komplet beskrive med tre ord: Uvirkeligt, rodet og skuffende. Som sagt er der mange af drengene der synes at Scarlett er `sød´, men de vil ikke starte noget seriøst. Den eneste i verden Scarlett vil knytte bånd med er Alexander. Hun mistede sin mødom til Oskar, men hun har ikke haft følelser for ham i lang tid. Hun havde engang følelser for ham, men de blev skubbet væk, da hun så/lærte Alexander at kende. Tanker: '''velkommen til en verden af komplet forvirring. Forvirring er et godt othumb|Scarlett tænker for meget at hun tit får hovedpine.rd hvis man vil beskrive Scarletts tankegang. Da Fie var lille spurgte hun om hundredvis af ting hver dag. ”mor, er dyreshampoo testet på mennesker? ” ”krymper får når det regner? ” ”daddy, why do you have to press the `START´ button, when you want to turn off the TV?” ”moar!? Hvis mejsolie kommer fra mejs, hvor kommer babyolie så fra? ” og ”daddy, if it is zero degrees today and there will be twice as cold tomorrow, how cold will it be? ´”. Og nej, tankerne er ikke holdt op. nu tænker hun ting som: Hvorfor er alfabetet i den rækkefølge, det er? Hvis man smelter tøris, kan man så tage et bad uden at blive våd? Hvordan smider man en skraldespand ud? '''Skole: '''Scarlett er dåm med stort ”Å”. Hendes karakterer er ligeså lave som hende selv. Hun er meget optimistisk og slår sig ikke ud når hun læser ”00” eller ”02” på opgavernes svar fra lærene. Hun er ret ligeglad, og vil meget hellere have det sjovt. Hun vil ud og opleve ting. Hun mener at kun de kloge mennesker er dumme, forstå hende ret: Kun kloge (ud fra Karakterer) mennesker er dumme, fordi de bruger deres begrænsede livstid på at sidde men næsen i en bog. Det mener Scarlett er spild at tid og liv. Hun vil ud og opleve ting. Hun vil mærke suset. Mærke adrenalinen i kroppen. Ryge lidt hash på gadehjørnet. Møde nye mennesker. Scarlett er en rigtig livsnyder. Hun mener at skolen er et kedeligt sidesving i livet, og at det ikke er noget værd. Hendes forældre er ikke stolte over hendes præsentationer i skolen, men hun forsikrer dem om at hun er god til så meget andet. ”Det er jo bare tal på et papir” siger hun, og det har hun vel også ret i, eller har hun? '''Stoffer: '''Scarlett har været på LSD, ecstasy, molly og har røget hash op til flere gange. Hun gør det ikke fordi hun gerne vil væk fra hverdagen. Hun gør det ikke fordi hun vil glemme ting der sker i hendes liv, eller fordi hun bliver presset. Hun gør det af ren nysgerrighed, og nyder det til fylde. Det er en af de få ting som Scarlett holder skjult for hendes forældre. Første gang hun røg hash var da hun var 14. hun gjorde det sammen med hendes veninde, de havde det så sjovt at de gjorde det op til flere gange. Scarlett har ikke haft nogle dårlige oplevelser med stoffer (endnu). Scarlett har kun PRØVET ecstasy og LSD én gang, fordi hun ville prøve hvordan det var. Det var en god oplevelse, men ikke noget hun vil gøre igen, eller anbefale. Scarlett ryger ikke cigaretter, eller ”kræft pinde” som hun kalder dem, hun siger det er ”for mainstream”. '''Hvordan ser der ud? Huset? Det er et hus med 3 etager. 1. etage: stue, køkken. 2. etage: forældres værelse, toilet, fars kontor, mors `hemmelige` rum, spisestue. 3. etage: Scarletts værelse. Værelset er ikke specielt stort, selvom det er en helt etage. Huset bøjer op i et tag, så værelset er småt, men med lige vægge. Værelset er halvrodet, kan beskrives ”organiseret rod”. Der hænger mørkerøde lyskæder. Der er flere ting end der er plads til. Hylderne er fyldt op med alt fra duft lys, smykker, til Ugandiske kageopskrifter, gammel slik, og maneki-neko katte. Et gammelt brev ligger under Scarletts brune kommode. Det er et brev til Alexander, som hun skrev dagen efter hun havde mødt hende. Det har ligget der i mange måneder. Hvilke materiale'''r? '''Hvilke ' møbler'? Hvor er vi geografisk? Vi er i Hjortelund, Danmark. (i guess). Ti minutter væk fra skolen. Scarlett`s far afleverer hende i skolen i bil. Huset ligger ved siden af en stor sø, med siv. Der sker ikke så meget, men det gør der på Scarletts mobil. Beskriv i detaljer – og upload gerne et billede ”Kort” resume af hendes liv: Scarlett blev født i Utah, Usa. Hun gik i en amerikansk børnehave, og lærte derfor glimrende engelsk. Hendes mor som er fra Danmark snakkede aldrig dansk til hende, fordi hun ikke vil forvirre den kun 2 årige Fie. Hun mente at de alligevel aldrig ville flytte til Danmark. Men det gjorde De da Scarlett skulle begynde i børnehave. Hun startede I Hjortelund Børnehave, med et meget lille ordforråd på ord som: Æble, sko, mad og bil. Hun kunne ikke tale som de andre børn. Derfor fik hun ingen venner. Hun blev meget indadvendt, isoleret fra omverdenen og ked af det. Hun hadede børnehaven. En aften hvor hun sad der hjemme, og spille Afrikas Stjerne med hendes forældre, fandt Fie diamanten i spillet. ”You found yourself, darling” sagde Scarletts far. ”wat?” sagde Fie. ”You won the game honey, you found the star first” sagde hendes mor glad. En helt specielt følelse strømmede rundt i Fies hjerne og åre. Hun havde vundet. En varme bredte sig, og hendes kinder blev helt røde. Hun blev lykkelig. Fra den aften af blev hun et meget stærkt konkurrencemenneske, eller som hendes venner sagde ”lvl 100 konkurrencemenneske”. En dag i børnehaven, hvor De lege gemmele, sad Fie oppe i et træ og gemte sig. En dreng kravlede der op for at gemme sig sammen med hende. ”det er hende den underlige der ikke har nogen venner” tænkte han. Da han kravlede op i træet, fik fangeren øje på ham. Scarlett ville vinde, fangeren nærmede sig træet. Fie sparkede til drengen og pressede hans hoved ned, så han ville falde ned og Fie ikke ville blive fundet. Og igen, hun ser ikke ting fra andres vinkler. Drengen faldt ned fra det høje træ. Han brækkede et ben, vred armen, forstuvede anklen, og brækkede næsten to ribben. Drengen kom på skadestuen. Efter denne tragiske tragedie ville INEGN, se eller tale med Fie. ”det er hende den underlige pige der ikke kan snakke dansk” sagde de andre børn. Hun blev indelukket, og isolerede sig fra omverdenen. Hun snakkede kun med hendes forældre, hvilket styrkede hendes forhold til dem, som den dag i dag er meget stærkt. Så begyndte Fie i skole. Hun fik den ene bog i hånden efter den anden. Der var så meget at lære. Hun blev en mønster elev. Hun lavede alle lektierne, kom til timerne, deltog i timerne, og fik gode karakterer. På den anden side blev hun mobbet, drillet, nedgjort af klassens piger og drenge, og mange andre ting, ingen inviterede hende med til deres fødselsdage. Hun snakkede aldrig med nogen på hendes egen alder. Hun havde i forvejen ikke det største ordforråd på dansk, det blev hun også mobbet for. En dag i 6. klasse kom Fie hjem fra skole. Hun satte sig ved sit bord og kikkede på hendes lange, spaltede, fedtede, uglede hår, der gik hende til lidt under navlen. Hun bed sig i læben og klippede spidserne af. klip I det samme sekund hun klippede en spids af, kom der en varm fornemmelse i hendes mave. Den samme fornemmelse som da hun vandt i Afrikas Stjerne den gang da hun var lille. Hun klippede igen, og igen. Til sidst var hendes hår skulderkort, og alle hendes grimme tanker om skolen væk. Håret lå nede på jorden som slanger. Hun følte sig fri. Følte sig lettere og lettet. Hun følte sig bedre tilpas og gladere end før. Hun følte sig speciel. Hun følte sig Scarlett. ”Scarlett” hviskede hun ”hej Scarlett”. ”farvel Fie… ” Hendes forældre forstod hende godt. De forstod godt det hele. De forstod godt at hun ville blive kaldt Scarlett, og hun ville farve sit hår. Men da Scarlett kom ind på emnet ”I do not want to go to school anymore”. Efter at havde diskuteret hele natten, kom de frem til en løsning. ”Du behøver ikke at gå i folkeskole, men du SKAL tage din eksamen. Du skal komme på et bedre gymnasium, og derfra kan du starte forfra, med Scarlett” sagde hun. Scarlett farvede sit hår. Smed alt sit grimme H&M tøj ud, og købte nyt tøj. Hendes stil blev mørkere og mørkere. Ikke en eneste kjole hang i hendes skab længere. Hendes mor savnede Fie, hendes lille tolvtals pige, men elskede også Scarlett. Scarlett lærte Karen at kende over de sociale medier, hvor hun skrev med folk. Hun kom med i grupper, og var kun i kontakt med omverdenen, og andre mennesker, over internettet. Mange af de venner hun skrev med i årevis, går på hendes gymnasium. Eksamen hang som et tikkende ur over Scarletts hoved. Hun skulle få 4 i dansk og matematik for at kunne komme ind på gymnasiet. Scarlett studerede ikke i de sidste uger, hun læste ikke op på ting. Hun stolede på at Fie ville træde frem. Scarlett ankom på folkeskolen, klar til at se hendes gamle klassekammerater. Hun gik ind i klassen. Ingen kunne kende hende. De kiggede lidt underligt på hendes sorte støvler, skævede til hendes stramme blå T-shirt, og hendes sorte negle. Ingen kunne huske hende. Hun gik igennem eksamen. En uge efter blev svarene sendt i postkassen. Dansk: 4 Matematik: 4 Fysik/kemi: 02 Biologi: 00 Engelsk: 10 Samfundsfag: 4 Religion: 00 ”tak Fie” hviskede Scarlett da hun så de to firtaller. ”Og ti i matematik er da ikke ligefrem dårligt” sagde hendes mor, der lavede chili con carne. ' ' Kort resume af hendes liv: Scarlett blev født i Utah, Usa. Hun gik aldrig i børnehave, og var altid der hjemme med hendes forældre. De talte engelsk i familien af to grunde. 1: faren var engelsk, og moren kunne godt forstå engelsk. 2: de tænkte ikke at de ville flytte til Danmark. De ville have at Fie skulle få en høj uddannelse, blive klog, og bo i Amerika. Men vigtigst af alt var at hun blev glad. Hendes mor, som er fra Danmark, snakkede aldrig dansk til hende, fordi hun ikke vil forvirre den kun 2 årige Fie. Hun mente at de alligevel aldrig ville flytte til Danmark. Men det gjorde De da Scarlett skulle begynde i børnehave. Hun startede I Hjortelund Børnehave, med et meget lille ordforråd på ord som: Æble, sko, mad og bil. Hun kunne ikke tale som de andre børn. Derfor fik hun ingen venner. Hun blev meget indadvendt, isoleret fra omverdenen og ked af det. Hun hadede børnehaven. En aften hvor hun sad der hjemme, og spille Afrikas Stjerne med hendes forældre, fandt Fie diamanten i spillet. ”You found yourself, darling” sagde Fies far. ”wat?” sagde Fie. ”You won the game honey, you found the star first” sagde hendes mor glad. En helt specielt følelse strømmede rundt i Fies krop og hjerte. Hun havde vundet. En varme bredte sig, og hendes kinder blev helt røde. Hun blev lykkelig. Fra den aften af blev hun et meget stærkt konkurrencemenneske, eller som hendes venner sagde ”level 100 konkurrencemenneske”. En dag i børnehaven, hvor De lege gemmeleg, sad Fie oppe i et træ og gemte sig. En dreng kravlede der op for at gemme sig sammen med hende. ”det er hende den underlige der ikke har nogen venner” tænkte han. Da han kravlede op i træet, fik fangeren øje på ham. Scarlett ville vinde, fangeren nærmede sig træet. Fie sparkede til drengen og pressede hans hoved ned, så han ville falde ned og Fie ikke ville blive fundet. Og igen, hun ser ikke ting fra andres vinkler. Drengen faldt ned fra det høje træ. Han brækkede højre ben, vred højre armen, forstuvede anklen, og brækkede næsten to ribben. Drengen kom på skadestuen. Efter denne tragiske tragedie ville INEGN, se eller tale med Fie. ”Det er hende den underlige pige, der ikke kan snakke dansk” sagde de andre bange børn. Hun blev indelukket, og isolerede sig fra omverdenen. Hun snakkede kun med hendes forældre, hvilket styrkede hendes forhold til dem, som den dag i dag er meget stærkt. Fie begyndte i skole. Hun fik den ene bog i hånden efter den anden. Der var så meget at lære. Hun blev en mønster elev. Hun elskede det. Hun lavede alle lektierne, kom til timerne og deltog i dem, og fik gode karakterer. Alle lærerne elskede hende, og De overvejede tit at rykke hende op. Fie elskede alt den opmærksomhed hun fik fra lærerne, det gør hun stadig. Hun elsker opmærksomhed, og tror at verden drejer rundt om hende. På den anden side blev hun mobbet, drillet, nedgjort af klassens piger og drenge, og mange andre ting, ingen inviterede hende med til deres fødselsdage. Ingen kom til hendes fødselsdage, så hun stoppede helt med at fejre fødselsdag. Hun fejrer stadig ikke sin fødselsdag den dag i dag. Hun snakkede aldrig med nogen på hendes egen alder. Hun havde i forvejen ikke det største ordforråd på dansk, det blev hun også mobbet for. ”her lugter af Fie” ”Fiealarm” ”vi kan bare kigge efter Fie” ”jeg er så sur. Jeg har lyst til at slå en eller anden. Hvor er Fie når man har brug for hende”, kunne de andre børn finde på at sige, mens hun hørte det. En dag i 8. klasse kom Fie hjem fra skole. Hun satte sig ved sit bord og kikkede på hendes lange, spaltede, fedtede, uglede hår, der gik hende til lidt under navlen. Hun bed sig i læben og klippede spidserne af. *klip I det samme sekund hun klippede en spids af, kom der en varm fornemmelse i hendes mave. Den samme fornemmelse som da hun vandt i Afrikas Stjerne, dengang da hun var lille. Hun klippede igen, og igen. Følelsen føltes `rigtig´. Til sidst var hendes hår skulderkort, og alle hendes grimme tanker om sit sociale liv, skolen, Danmark, og længslerne helt væk. Håret lå nede på jorden som slanger. Hun følte sig fri. Følte sig lettere og lettet. Hun følte sig bedre tilpas og gladere end før. Hun følte sig speciel. Hun følte sig Scarlett. ”Scarlett” hviskede hun ”hej Scarlett”. ”farvel Fie… ” Hendes forældre forstod hende godt. De forstod godt det hele. De forstod godt at hun ville blive kaldt Scarlett, og hun ville farve sit hår. Men da Scarlett kom ind på emnet”I do not want to go to school anymore”. Efter at havde diskuteret hele natten, kom de frem til en løsning. ”Du behøver ikke at gå i folkeskolen, men du SKAL tage din eksamen. Du skal komme på et bedre gymnasium, og derfra kan du starte forfra, med Scarlett” sagde mor, mens faren nikkede. Calvi havde stadig ikke lært dansk, men hans kunne sige ting som: ”har du haft en god dag” ”tak” ”mange tak” og ”farvel”. Scarlett farvede sit hår. Hun prøvede lidt forskelligt. Ingen af farverne passede til hendes personlighed, til hun prøvede en lyseblå himmelfarve. Hun smed alt sit grimme H&M tøj ud, og købte nyt tøj. Hendes stil blev mørkere og mørkere. Ikke en eneste kjole hang i hendes skab længere. Hendes mor savnede Fie, hendes lille tolvtals pige, men elskede også Scarlett. Scarlett lærte _________ at kende over de sociale medier, hvor hun skrev med folk. Hun kom med i grupper, og var kun i kontakt med omverdenen, og andre mennesker, over internettet. Det er grunden til at hun bruger mange engelske forkortelser, så som ”LOL” ”WTF” ”LMAO” ”FIY” ”BTW” ”BRB” ”ROFL” ”IDK” og mange andre. Mange af de venner hun skrev med i årevis, går på hendes gymnasium, men hun har ikke et stærkt forhold til Dem. Eksamen hang, som et tikkende ur, over Scarletts hoved. Hun skulle få 4 i dansk og matematik for at kunne komme ind på gymnasiet. Scarlett studerede ikke i de sidste uger, hun læste ikke op på ting. Hun stolede på at Fie ville træde frem. Scarlett ankom på folkeskolen, klar til at se hendes gamle klassekammerater. Hun gik ind i klassen. Ingen kunne kende hende. De kiggede lidt underligt på hendes sorte støvler, skævede til hendes stramme blå T-shirt, og hendes sorte negle. ”hun har den samme næse sim hende der… hvad var det nu hun hed? Line? Nej, jeg kan ikke huske hende”. Ingen kunne huske hende. Hun gik igennem eksamen. En uge efter blev svarene sendt i postkassen. Dansk: 4 Matematik: 4 Fysik/kemi: 00 Biologi: 02 Engelsk: 10 Samfundsfag: 4 Religion: 00 ”Tak Fie” hviskede Scarlett da hun så de to firtaller. ”Og ti i matematik er da ikke ligefrem dårligt” sagde hendes mor, der lavede chili con carne den aften. (Jeg skrev det ville være et ”kort resume” … ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)